1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to an apparatus for facilitating user input. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for receiving user inputs using a wearable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearable computers are becoming tools in a user's environment much like a pencil or a reference book. A wearable computer is a computer that is subsumed or integrated into the personal space of a user and controlled by the user. The wearable computer provides automatic, portable access to information. Furthermore, the information can be automatically accumulated by the system as the user interacts with or modifies the environment thereby eliminating the costly and error-prone process of information acquisition.
Advances in semiconductor technology have made possible high performance microprocessors requiring less power and less space. Further, miniature heads up displays have recently been introduced in which these displays weigh less than a few ounces. These advances along with those in wireless communications technology make possible the shift from computers at a desk to wearable computers.
Challenges still exist in designing wearable computers. Optimally, wearable computers should offer seamless integration of information processing tools with the user. It is desirable to offer functionality in a natural and unintrusive manner. Conventional methods of interaction, such as the use of a conventional keyboard or mouse reduce the functionality of wearable computer system. One solution is to integrate the keyboard within the clothing of a user. Keyboard switches have been imbedded within fabric to create a wearable keyboard. One problem with this type of keyboard is that a user is unable to determine where a particular key or switch is located by feel alone. The user is required to look at the fabric to see the symbols identifying the keys. As a result, the user is unable to focus on other items.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus for facilitating user input.